The invention relates to a cover for the blade carrying head portion of a safety-type razor. In the past, such covers have been formed of rigidly molded plastic and have been configured to conform to the particular razor type are designed to cover. Thus, each cover is designed to clip on only one particular type or brand of safety razor. Such covers rarely cover the entire head of the razor and thus can frequently become dislodged and loose from the blade portion. Separated from the razor, such covers frequently are dropped and damaged.
Elaborate and expensive cases for safety razors are also well known. Such cases are designed to enclose the entire razor, including the blade, head, and handle portions. Such cases can be cumbersome and heavy when traveling, as well as expensive to purchase.